The Nekkid Series #13- Road Trip
by omgiminheat
Summary: (Changed rating.)Yeah, title says it all. Max, Logan, Alec, OC, and Asha all go on a road trip. Clothes and people are lost. You can try to fill in the blanks before you read if you want.


Disclaimer- YES, I OWN THEM ALL. MOOHAHAHA. *cough* Yeah, right. Anyone who believes me, lock your doors and get help.  
  
  
A/N- Here's 13. I feel these are getting repetitive in some way and starting to suck some. I'm considering stopping them for awhile. Not sure yet though.. Anyways, here's what I got. Hope ya like.   
  
  
  
  
The Nekkid Series #13- Road Trip  
  
  
  
  
Max looked at the map and sighed, folding it back up. Logan looked over at her with a look of wonder on his face.  
"Somethin up?" he asked.  
"Nothin'. Just need a break."   
"There's a pit stop a few miles ahead."  
"Good, because I gotta go." Alec said from the back seat. Max rolled her eyes.  
"Yes we know. For the hundreth time. Shut up already." Alec just pouted and looked over at Asha who was to his left. Then to Original Cindy who was on his right.  
"When we get to the next stop, I'm not gonna be the one in the middle next time."   
"Fine boo, just shut up." Cindy snapped. A few moments went by.  
"Are we there yet?" Alec asked.  
"No!" Max snapped. Alec sunk down into his seat.  
"Sheesh." he mumbled.  
  
Finally, they pulled into a gas station. Alec shoved Asha out the door and quickly made his way to the men's room. Cindy, Max, and Logan all got out and stretched. Max and Cindy went into the station to get some food, and Logan began to fill the car up with gas. Asha looked around and slowly wandered over to the women's room.  
Max and Cindy came out of the building with bags full of food. Logan looked up.  
"You did get good, healthy food right?" Max looked up, suprised.  
"Uh, yeah." she said slowly. Hiding the bag from Logan. Original Cindy hid a smile and got in the car.  
"Max," he scolded.   
"What?" she proclaimed innocently. "Gas stations aren't known for healthy food anyways." She got into the car, and took some snacks out of the bag and began to munch happily on them.   
Alec came out of the bathroom, and got back in the car. They all got situated with their food, and they were back on the road.   
Alec looked over at Cindy.  
"Wow, it's roomy back here."  
"Yeah, it is."  
"But wasn't it crowded before?" Max asked, turning in her seat to face them.  
"Yeah.." Alec mumbled, thinking. "We left Asha behind.."  
"We did?" Cindy said more in suprise than in question.  
"Oh well," Max said nonchalantly as she went back to eating her food. She looked over at Logan, who was looking in the rear view mirror every few moments.  
"What?" she asked.  
"We're being followed." Max almost panicked, but when she looked in the side mirror, she rolled her eyes.  
"Alec, your buddy is following us." Alec looked up in suprise.   
"Huh?"   
"Your worshipper, Sword Boy, is following us." Alec turned and looked out the back window and sighed.   
"Normal scares me, boo. I wonder if he's secretly swinging for the other team sometimes." Cindy told Alec. Alec turned and looked at Normal, who smiled and waved at him.   
"Fine, I know how to take care of this." And Alec began to take his clothes off.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Cindy asked. Max turned to see Alec half naked. He tossed each article of clothing out the window as he took them off.  
"Damn, can't you keep your clothes on at all?"  
"Ladies, calm down. Watch and learn."   
He threw the last bit of clothing out and stood akwardly in the SUV, and gave Normal a view of his backside. Max watched Normal in the side mirror. Normal got a look of horror and swerved. Then he slammed on the brakes and turned around and went back the direction he came. Max and Cindy laughed hysterically. Logan was smirking about the whole event.  
Alec sat back down. "That was easy." he commented, eating his potato chips.   
"Easier than one of your flings?" Logan retored. Max and Cindy laughed harder.  
"Are we there yet?" Alec asked.  
"NO!" they all said in unison. Alec sighed.  
"Where are we going anyways?" Max asked Logan.  
"I don't know.."  
  
  
********  
  
  
Asha was walking down the road, when Normal came along in his speeding car, and hit her, sending her flying up into the air. He was too disturbed from Alec's little show, and kept on driving.  
Asha landed in a tree, getting stuck. She looked around helplessly.  
"A lil' help?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n- There ya go peeps. Hope ya enjoyed. 


End file.
